Die Probleme eines Helden
by stray cat
Summary: absolut durchgeknallte Parodie von "Simon the Sorcerer" written by P-chan Lachkrämpfe vorraus!


**Titel: **Die Probleme eines Helden

**Autor: **P-chan****

**Herausgeber: **straycat cayra-chan****

**Rating: **PG-13****

**Warnungen: **silly, Schwulendiskriminierung, perverse Gedanken/Kommentare, language

**Disclaimer**: Simon the Sorcerer gehört P-chan nicht, er hat ihn sich nur aus dem gleichnamigen Computerspiel geliehen und etwas umgemodelt, Joop und Mooshammer sind eignständige Personen und wurden nicht gefragt, ob sie hier verwurstet werden wollten. Wir haben auch vorher nicht bei Ford angefragt, ob wir ihren Namen benutzen dürfen. Wir verdienen (trotz gegenteiliger Aussagen in der Story) auch kein Geld hierbei...

**Notes: **Das kommt dabei heraus, wenn sich klein Cayra im Geschichtsunterricht langweilt und ihr P-chan um eine Geschichte bittet. ^^Wir haben übrigens nicht das geringste gegen Schwule und erst recht nicht gegen Greenpeace *fg*. Die Insiderwitze werden durch Fußnoten erklärt.

**(Reiß dich zusammen!!!)   **Kommentare der göttlichen Wesenheit P-chan****

**[1]                                        **Fußnoten by cayra-chan

***angeb*                               **was da noch so läuft...ihr kennt das ja****

**^^let the madness begin...**

**_Die Probleme eines Helden_**

"Tag, ich bin Simon. *wink* Ich bin Jungfrauenretter, Drachentöter, Stadtbefreier und Paketzulieferer, Bei meinem letzten Abenteuer musste ich eine Stadt befreien, eine Jungfrau retten, einen Drachen töten und ein Paket abliefern.

Ort: Hauptstadt, Orlins Kneipe

Also, hier bin ich, Simon, *tadaaaaaaa* ich bin 19 Jahre alt, 1, 75m groß und ein klasse Typ. *isser nich bescheiden* leider bin ich z. Zt. pleite. *heul* Deshalb bin ich hier, in Orlins Kneipe, hier kann man nämlich gute Jobs kriegen. In Orlins Kneipe gibt es ein schwarzes Brett an dem die Jobs angepinnt werden, mit Telefonnummer. (_Simon?_) Was? (_Es gibt keine Telefone in deiner Welt.)_Und wie soll ich Kontakt aufnehmen? (_Der Auftraggeber findet dich._) Also dann wollen wir mal.

**Suche Ehemann für meine Tochter. Große Mitgift, riesige Villa.**

Das Klingt doch gut. Hey, da ist ein Foto. *KREISCH* Wenn die schon mit Schleier so scheiße aussieht... Also weiter.

**Suche Paketboten nach Drachenstadt an der Blutfluss. Viel Geld!**

Viel Geld? Hmmm... Aus einer Rauchwolke kommt ein kleines grünes Männchen. "möge der Saft mit dir sein! Ich bin Joghurt." Meine Fresse, iss der Kerl winzig. "Das habe ich wahrgenommen, ich kann Gedanken lesen." "Aha." "willst du den Job?" "Wie viel Geld gibt es?" "Hier."

Geldschein:  [siehe mein Profil...blödes FF-Net. lässt mich werde Links noch Bilder reinschreiben]

"Ich nehme an." "Aber der Auftrag ist gefährlich." "Laber nich, her mit dem Paket!" Der Zwerg gibt mir das Paket. "Das hab ich mitbekommen!" Und so machte ich mich auf.

Nach 5 Monaten erreichte ich endlich den Fluss Blutfluss. Ach du Scheiße! Ist der breit. Ich gehe an der Blutfluss weiter, bis ich eine Brücke erreiche. An der Brücke steht ein Schild:

Achdung!

Wer öber dem Prücke keht, musch Trachenstaht fom Trachen pefrein unt ein Junkpfrau rätten. [1]

Was für eine Rechtschreibung. Ich muss also eine Stadt retten und eine Jungfrau befreien. Jungfrau! Geil! Auf in die Stadt!

An der Stadtgrenze: 

"Halt! Wer seid ihr?" Eine wache in einer hautengen Uniform [2] hält mir eine Hellebarde unter die Nase. "Ich?" "Ja du!" "Ich bin Simon! *aufpluster* Jungfrauenretter, Drachentöter, Stadtbefreier und Paketzulieferer!" "In die Stadt darf niemand rein." Aber ich bin Simon Niemand! Und da ich Niemand bin, darf ich in die Stadt." Die Wache kratzt sich am Kopf. "Du siehst aber nicht aus wie Niemand." "Hast du Niemand schon mal gesehen?" "Ähhh, nein." "Na dann lass mich rein!" "Und wenn du gar nicht Niemand bist?" "Dann dürfte ich doch gar nicht rein." "Stimmt." "Also darf ich?" "Na gut."  Der Kerl ist noch dümmer als er aussieht. Für wen ist das Paket eigentlich? 

**Für den  Jungfrauenretter, Drachentöter, Stadtbefreier und Paketzulieferer.**

Das bin ja ich. Cool! Ich packe das Paket aus. Ein Kettenhemd, ein Helm, Visitenkarten und ein Zettel: **Schwert, Schild und Lanze bekommst du beim Eisenwarenhändler. Das Pferd beim Pferdehändler in der Galopp- Allee. Salbe für Brandwunden gibts beim Apotheker.**

Ich geh zuerst zum Pferdehändler, ich schleppe doch nicht das blöde Schwert durch die ganze Stadt. Nachdem ich 15 Stunden durch die Stadt geirrt bin, stehe ich endlich vor ' Hüh und Co Pferdehandel'.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Max Mächtig, ihr Pferdehändler und Freund. Sie sind jung, dynamisch, solo und hetero. Sie wollen sicher den Wallach 2000KF." "Nein." "Nein? Ich verstehe, sie wollen mehr. Unsere Pferde sind alle jung und topfit." Stimme von hinten: "Herr Mächtig, da ist schon wieder einer der Gäule tot umgefallen, soll ich den wieder in die Küche des Hotels geben?" "Ich bin der Held." Ich gebe dem Pferdehändler meine Visitenkarte. "Oh. Für sie habe ich bis jetzt noch kein Pferd, kommen sie morgen wieder." Und er schmeißt mich einfach raus! Da es spät ist, suche ich ein Hotel. In der ganzen Stadt gibt es nur ein Hotel! 

Im Hotel:

Hotelier: "Guten Tag! *Freudensprung* Sie sind mein erster Gast!" "Aha." Was ist denn das für ne Gurke?! "Und weil sie mein erster Gast sind, bekommen sie die Hochzeitssuite zum Preis eines Einzelzimmers. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. *grins* Sie bekommen ein Essen gratis.!" "Das ist gut, ich habe nämlich Hunger." Auf ins Restaurant! Das ist ja voll! "Ich denke, ich bin der einzige Gast?" "Die kommen nur wegen meiner Spezialfleischsuppe." "und was ist da drin?" "Mein Spezialfleisch." Moment, hatte nicht der Kerl beim Pferdehändler was von toten Pferden und Hotelküche gefaselt? "Ich, äääh, mag keine Suppe." "Dann hätten wir da noch die Fischüberraschung." "Was ist das denn?" "Das da." Er zeigt auf einen kleinen Mann, der vor einem Teller sitzt, auf dem ein toter Tintenfisch liegt. Tot? Das Vieh hat sich gerade bewegt! "Aaaaah!" "Was ist denn?" "Der Tintenfisch hat gerade den Mann gefressen!" "Sag ich doch, Fischüberraschung." Würg! *simongrünwerd* "Ich hab eigentlich gar keinen Hunger." "Na dann. Aber bevor ich ihnen ihr Zimmer zeige, wer sind sie eigentlich?" "Ich? Ich bin Simon! *aufpluster* Jungfrauenretter, Drachentöter, Stadtbefreier und Paketzulieferer!" "Sie sind also ein Held?" "Ja." "Sie?" "Ja ich!" Gibt es hier ein Echo? "Dann bekommen Sie das Zimmer kostenlos. Sie sind doch verheiratet, oder?" "Ich? Ich Simon, Beglücker der Weiblichkeit (Titel geschützt) soll verheiratet sein? Nö." "Dann dürfen sie nicht in die Hochzeitssuite." "Und wenn ich verspreche, innerhalb der nächsten 6 Monate zu heiraten?"  "Nein, tut mir leid. Sie müssen in ein Einzelzimmer." "Darf ich die Minibar plündern?" "Aber natürlich."

In Simons Zimmer:

Zimmer ist gut, die Besenkammer meiner Oma ist größer. Wenigstens gibts ein Bett und ne Minibar. (Die Minibar ist gestrichen, du musst Morgen einen klaren Kopf haben.) "Darf ich wenigstens den Pornokanal im Fernsehen anschauen?" (Es gibt keine Fernseher!) Mist!!! (Und einen Puff gibt es auch nicht.) Was ist das hier für eine blöde Stadt!

(Und so erwacht Simon am nächsten Morgen vollkommen nüchtern und sexuell unbefriedigt.) *Schnarch* (brüllt: Ich sagte Simon erwacht!) "Was?" *simonamhinterkopfkratz* "Schon Zeit zum Aufstehen?" Langsam trottet der Held Richtung Badezimmer.

Das Geräusch:  mieser Gesang von Simon.

*klopfklopf*

Zimmermädchen: "Hallo? Sind sie krank?" 

Simon kommt aus dem und sieht das Zimmermädchen (90-60-90, blond, blaue Augen, großer Ausschnitt, kurzer Rock). In sekundenschnelle hatte sich Simon ein Handtuch um die Hüften geworfen. "Ich bringe ihnen das Frühstück. *klimper* Oh, mir ist das Buttermesser runtergefallen! *sichnachmesserbück* "

Simon: *sabber*

*rosaschlüpferzusehen*

Simon: *sabbersabber*

Zimmermädchen: "Sind sie krank?"

Handtuch: *wölb*

(Die Kleine iss verlobt!) "Ich seh keinen Ring." (Weil du ihr nur in den Ausschnitt linst.) "Ist aber ein geiler Anblick! Kann sie nicht kurz auf und ab hüpfen? " (Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, lass ich einen rosa Elefanten auf die drauffallen!) "Tu´s doch!"

Elefant: *faaaaaaaaaaaall*  ...5 sek. später...*aufprall*

*simonflundersei* "Ächz!"

Greenpiss- Aktivisten: "Keine schlechten Witze auf Kosten von vom Aussterben bedrohten Elefanten!" (*elefantenschmeißundgreenpiss- aktivistenzerquetsch*)

(Und so machte Simon - nachdem er wieder aufgeblasen war - auf den Weg sein Ferd äh Pferd abzuholen und sein Schwert für Linkshänder...)

Simon in Rüstung: "Und eine 1A Rüstung gratis dazu!"

(Das Ferd war übrigens von Ford, deshalb Ferd *Erzähler von Ford für Werbung 500 Euro bekomm*

Simon in Nebenstraße: "Hat die blöde Rüstung keinen Hosenstall?!" (Du musst weiter!) "Jaja! Wichser!" (Das hab ich gehört!!!) "*ignorier* Wie komme ich jetzt zur Höhle des Löwen, äh, Drachen?[3]"

Schild 5x9m : Zur Drachenhöhle da lang!

"Cool!"

Vor der Höhle:

"Ich, Simon! *aufpluster* Drachentöter, Stadtbefreier, Jungfrauenretter und Paketzusteller werde jetzt den Drachen töten und die Stadt befreien!"

Publikum: *jubel*

kleines Kind: "Und was ist mit der Jungfrau?" "Äh...das kommt noch. *leise* wenn alles klappt, ist sie dann keine Jungfrau mehr."

Der Held begibt sich langsam zum Eingang der Drachenhöhle.

Klingelknopf: "Ich bin der sprechende Klingelknopf des Drachen [4]. Politiker, Werbevertreter und Reporter werden sofort vom Drachen persönlich gefressen, Drachentöter, Jungfrauenretter und Jungfrauen sollen sich einen Termin geben lassen. Also, wer seid ihr?"

"Ich? *aufpluster Ich bin Simon! Drachentöter, Stadtbefreier, Jungfrauenretter und Paketzusteller!"

Klingelknopf: "Aha...sie sind also ein Drachentöter."

*Simongrins* "Genau."

Klingelknopf: "Sind sie noch Jungfrau?"

"Waaaas?!" *Simonrotwerd* "*leise* Ja."

Klingel: "Ich bin schwerhörig, können sie das wiederholen?"

"JA!"

Publikum: *lach*kicher*hihihi...

"Jetzt lass mich endlich rein!"

Klingel: "Tretet ein."

*Simonreingeh*

Klingel: "Noch Jungfrau! Das ist gut!"

"Schnauze!"

(Simon ging mutig durch die dunklen Gänge und suchte diesen furchtbaren Drachen...)

Greenpiss-Aktivisten: "Wir sind gegen die Tötung seltener Drachen!" (*mit Elephant zerquetsch* Nachdem er 3 Tage und Nächte durch Gänge geirrt war, in die nie das Licht der Sonne fiel, fand Simon den Furchterregenden Drachen.)

Dache: "Na hallo Süßer! Ich bin Wolfgang Joopdrache, der berühmte Designer. Willst´ a Prosecco?"

"Der ist ja schwul!!!"

Drache: "Wir sind im 3. Jahrtausend! Hast du was gegen schwule Drachen?"

"Aber was machst du dann mit den Jungfrauen?"

D: "Ich mache Supermodels aus ihnen. Du kennst doch sicher Claudia Schniefer?"

"Dass heißt, du entführst und frisst sie nicht?!"

D: "Aber natürlich nicht!"

"Aber warum bin ich dann hier und wer war dieser Zwerg?"

D: " Ach das war Rudolf Daisyhammer von den Moosyzwergen, ein Freund von mir."

"ABER WAS SOLL ICH HIER?!"     

D: "Ich steh einfach auf jungfräuliche Drachentöter in Rüstungen. Wollen wir spielen? Ich bin auch gaaaaaanz zärtlich."

"NEIN!"

D: "Ach bitte."

"Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag. Stehst du auf hautenge Uniformen?"

D: *augenleucht* "Und wie!"

"Die Stadtwache hat eine und sieht total süß aus."

D: "Würdest du mich ihr vorstellen?"

"Na klar."

(Und so heiratete Wolfgang Joopdrache die Stadtwache, Simon heiratete das Zimmermädchen, das vorher mit der Stadtwache verlobt gewesen war und bekam für diese Geschichte viel Geld...)

ENDE

P-chan: Und Schluss.

cayra-chan: Nix da, such gefälligst die Seiten mit der Fortsetzung und schreib weiter! *zum gequälten Publikum* Wenn ers nicht macht, nenn ich ihn für den Rest unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit Picherella...ein halbes Jahr kann so lang sein...*fg*

P-chan: *grmblgrummlnährggrg* --stinkig

__

[1] in dem Augenblick gab mein RS- Programm den Geist auf...^^naja, kein großer Verlust

[2] ^^die Rache des perversen P-chans. Nachdem ich mich geweigert hatte, das Ding Heero in meiner Gundam- Fanfiction anzuziehen...

[3] Insiderwitz...seid froh, dass ihr ihn nie auf der Bühne erleben musstet *smile*

[4] Ich sag nur..."Hier ist der gedankenlesende Anrufbeantworter von Schuldig..."


End file.
